OBJECTIVES: a) Characterize the prostaglandins produced by isolated glomeruli, using biochemical, RIA, and mass spectroscopic techniques. b) Assess the responsiveness of glomerular prostaglandin synthesis to vasoactive compounds, such as angiotensin II, norepinephrine, bradykinin and vasopressin. c) Characterize the activity and distribution of prostaglandin synthetic and degradative enzymes in human renal cortex and medulla. d) Establish glomerular cell strains in culture, in order to further characterize glomerular cellular capacity to form prostaglandins. e) Verify the homeostatic importance of the interaction between AVP and PGE2 with further work with diabetes insipidus rats, and with renal cells in culture.